


Любимый сюжет вселенной

by Shadow_Of_Moon



Category: Adventures of Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson (TV Russia), Agatha Christie's Poirot (TV), Sherlock (TV), Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bromance, Crossover, Gen, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мир листает книжку с картинками. Толстую книжку с разноцветными страницами и рисунками столь разными, что ни один художественный критик не возьмется вычислить общий знаменатель. Если только не всмотрится в сюжеты.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любимый сюжет вселенной

Мир листает книжку с картинками. Толстую книжку с разноцветными страницами и рисунками столь разными, что ни один художественный критик не возьмется вычислить общий знаменатель. Если только не всмотрится в сюжеты.

Темно-синие страницы с тонкими серебряными росчерками. Они так легко объединяют бесконечные варианты прошлого, настоящего и будущего.  
Рисунок яркой, сочной гуашью, плотный и живой, он словно пронизан солнечным смехом. Мужчина в золотой капитанской форме небрежно опирается на приборную панель и смотрит на своего лучшего друга. Смотрит, как на величайшее чудо. Да он чудо и есть, чудом выживший, чудом найденный. Такой нереально живой и реальный, что хочется обнять. И потрясти слегка, чтоб больше так не пугал. Они смеются оба, от облегчения и радости, что снова друг друга нашли. Только очень по-разному. Один – в голос, с открытой улыбкой и подрагивающими плечами. А у другого просто сияют глаза.

Где-то в их далеком не-прошлом, на стремительном карандашном наброске со слегка подгоревшими краями, синеглазый парень медленно выдыхает и разжимает судорожно стиснутые на подлокотниках пальцы. Чтобы обернуться с неуверенной тенью улыбки на губах. «Мы… мы правда… это сделали?» Чтобы получить в ответ кивок, заверяющий все – и сделали, и «мы».

Следующий рисунок миру очень нравится. Он никогда не может угадать, в каком стиле он будет исполнен – классика? Или импрессионизм? Или вообще графика? Мужчина с золотыми глазами опускается в кресло и начинает раскуривать трубку. Его спутник поправляет дико выглядящий на фоне викторианского интерьера визор и устало вздыхает «А мне так хотелось тайны…» Он надеется, что настанет день, когда друг сможет его понять. А мир смеется про себя, ведь он знает, что тайн хватит и этим двоим на картинке, и тем, кого они изображают.

Серебристо-серые туманные страницы. Мир обожает раз за разом создавать этот странный город на картах разных реальностей, и город его никогда не подводит. Старая-старая фотография, золотисто-коричневая и слегка размытая, словно мириады пылинок искрятся в солнечных лучах. Руки сложены на рыжем саквояже, опереться на них щекой, уютно и доверчиво, и взгляд снизу-вверх. Теплый-теплый. Гордо поднятый подбородок, прямая спина, а уголки губ уже подрагивают, не в силах сдержать улыбку. «Я с тобой. Ты сомневался? – Ни мгновения».

Черно-белое фото в тонкой серебристой рамке. На столике у окна – многоэтажная конструкция из карт. Должно быть, пришлось распечатывать вторую колоду, чтобы это создать. Худощавый мужчина с «Таймс» под мышкой заглядывает в комнату. Видит карточный домик и улыбается. Точность движений влечет за собой точность мысли. Значит, волноваться не надо, все под контролем.

Чуть смазанный, стремительный кадр, явно схваченный камерой мобильника. Тонкий черный силуэт, весь – от распахнутого плаща и не поспевающего шарфа, до встрепанных кудряшек – натянутый, как струна, как воздушный змей на недосягаемой высоте, живущий в унисон с одному ему слышными ветрами. И его, нет не якорь - страховочный трос, что дает опору и связь с землей. Без которой он будет беззащитен перед безумным вихрем и сломанной игрушкой рухнет на землю. И иногда, оказывается, змеи спускаются с заоблачных высот, чтобы признать, что у них есть друзья.

Мир пролистывает страницу за страницей. Картинок в книге очень-очень много. Но их – всегда двое.


End file.
